Large format filmmaking is an expensive process, as it involves shooting the film and processing it. Additionally, there are very few theatres equipped for showing large format films. As a result, large format film technology is underutilized, and the number of large format films made is limited. Ultimately, most moviegoers have few, if any, chances to watch large format films.
As a result of the limited access and expense to make large format films, filmmakers commonly resort to multiple conventional (non-large format cameras) camera set-ups to shoot a single scene for a film. The multiple camera set-ups are labor and time intensive. Scenes from each camera are then transferred into the desired video stream. However, the resultant film or digital video sequence, from using standard 35 millimeter (mm) film or digital video is limited. This is due mainly to this film having limited resolution in recomposing the negatives, when compared to that of large format film.
The drawbacks of the contemporary art are best shown by the following example. If a filmmaker wants to film a scene about birds, it is not practical to film a single bird flying amongst a flock. Moreover, it is difficult, if not impossible, to keep the bird (to which filming is desired) centered or focused as desired within the frame, or even in the frame, by even the most skilled camera operator. Moreover, there is no known way to keep a close-up shot on a subject that can not be choreographed, and maintain a high quality image.